Pups Save A Wisp
by Griffin Stone
Summary: During a mission, Chase becomes lost in the sewers! Will he escape? And what happens when he comes face-to-face with the Adventure Bay Wisp? (No supernatural activity, only canon-typical spooks.) Part 1 of the Wisp Saga


It was a bright, sunny day in Adventure Bay. Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Marshal were playing Frisbee.

"Go long, Mashal!" Skye yipped, before leaping high up and throwing the disc.  
Marshal took off. "I got it! I got it!"

Marshal dashed past Rocky. The gray mix watched him pass, then looked up and opened his mouth to catch the Frisbee without having to take a step. A crash made him wince.

Marshal was laying dazed and upside-down in a bush. Chase trotted up to him.

"Maybe a little too long," Chase chuckled, standing on his hind paws to help the Dalmation down.

Marshal plunked to the ground. He shook his head, then smiled at Chase. "Thanks, Chase."

At that moment, there was a loud yell. The Paw Patrol pups spun around to see their youngest member, Rubble, racing up the hill. He ran past the pups, still yelling, and dove into his puphouse.

"Wow," Rocky dropped the Frisbee to laugh. "That is the fastest I've ever seen him run."

Zuma ran up to them then, panting hard. "Hey... dudes... you see... Wubble... come by hewe?"

"He's in his puphouse," Chase answered. "What's up?"

"More like, what's down?" Zuma yelped. "We saw the Wisp!"

The pups heard a whimper from Rubble's puphouse. Skye immediately whined sympathetically and crawled inside, while Zuma explained.

"You know how people in Adventuwe Bay have been seeing something wispy and white in the sewews? Well, Wubble and I checked it out. It weally does exist!"

"You saw the ghost?" Marshal asked incrediously.

"Not me," Zuma admitted. "Wubble saw it and took off."

Chase sighed and shook his head. "Whatever the 'Wisp' is, it's not ghost. It's probably just a sheet or something blowing around the sewers."

"Does a sheet have one big, glowing yellow eye?" Rubble demanded, poking his head from his puphouse.

Chase faltered momentarily. "Maybe a trick of the light. I think we've proved enough times that ghosts do not-"

"Hey, pups," Ryder said, coming out from behind Rubble's puphouse.

"Ah!"

Chase leaped sideways so fast, he crashed into Marshal. The pair sprawled out on the ground, Marshal on top.

"Sorry, Chase, I didn't mean to scare you so bad," Ryder said, picking Marshal up and setting him back on his paws.

Chase hopped up. "I wasn't scared, I was just... er..." Chase looked around frantically. He spotted the Frisbee laying where Rocky had dropped it, and dashed over to it. "Getting the Frisbee."

The other pups laughed. Rubble was calmed down enough to leave his puphouse, with Skye behind him. Rubble told Ryder about seeing the Wisp.

Ryder rested his chin on his hand. "Hm, a lot of people have been spotting this 'Wisp.' Maybe we should check it out."

Ryder's suggestion was met with howling protests.

"Okay, okay," Ryder said, holding up his hands. "Unless something happens, we'll be staying out of the sewers. Which is a good idea, anyway. The pipes are so long and complicated, a pup could easily get lost down there."

* * *

Down in Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway was walking down the street with her chicken, Chickoletta at her side. She was waving to the cars driving by when Chickoletta let out a squawk, causing the mayor to turn.

Chickoletta was standing on a drain cover, staring down. She clucked, and pecked at the metal.

Mayor Goodwill started back, her arms reaching for the chicken. "Oh, Chickoletta, get off of there before you-"

Chickoletta clucked again and stepped forward. Right between the bars!

"Fall! Oh, Chickoletta!" the mayor shrieked. She hurried to the drain cover and peered down. It was incredibly dark, and she could only see Chickoletta's vague shape.

Luckily, Chickoletta was fine. A few ruffled feathers, but she was already to her feet, pecking away at the sewer walls.

"Chickoletta, stay calm," Mayor Goodway begged her perfectly at ease companion. "We need the Paw Patrol."

* * *

Ryder's Pup Pad buzzed, distracting him from watching the pups play. He pulled the device from his pocket and tapped the screen.

"Hello, Mayor Goodway," Ryder greeted.

"Ryder! I need your help," said Mayor Goodway. "Chickoletta has fallen into the sewers!"

"Oh, no! Is she alright?"

"She isn't hurt, but she must be frightened out of her feathers! Please come as quick as you can!"

"No problem, Mayor Goodway," Ryder said. He slid open his Pup Pad, and tapped the large button. "Pups, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" cried six pups.

The pups dropped their toys and dashed for the Lookout. Along the way, Marshal slipped on a water bowl and went crashing to the other five pups waiting in the elevator.

"Oh, Marshal," Zuma moaned from the bottom of the pup pile, "Only you could wipe out on land."

All the pups laughed as the elevator doors closed, and the elevator started for the top. After a brief stop to dry off and get in uniform, the pups were soon to the top.  
The pups in uniform, Marshal in his EMT uniform, leaped from the elevator into formation.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said, with a firm stamp of his paw.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups," Ryder said, as a screen dropped down behind him. "Chickoletta has fallen into the sewers, and needs our help to get out."

The pups gasped, some out of concern for Chickoletta, but others fearful that today's mission might mean entering... the sewers. Ryder waited for the pups to calm down, then began naming pups.

"Chase! I'll need your spotlight for seeing down in the sewer, and your winch for getting below."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Rocky! We'll need your truck of recyclables to build a platform to attach to Chase's winch for Chickoletta to get out on."

"Green means go!"

"Rubble! I'll need your truck to lift the drain cover."

"Rubble on the double!"

"Marshal! We'll need your EMT equipment to make sure Chickoletta isn't hurt."

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!"

"All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups leaped up and barked excitedly. Ryder ran by, and slid down a pole leading to the garage. The chosen pups jumped onto the slide that deposited each pup into their transformed puphouse. They howled and barked, then took off after Ryder to rescue Chickoletta.

* * *

When Ryder and the pups pulled up beside Mayor Goodway, she was frantic.

"Oh, I am so worried about Chickoletta," the mayor fretted. "I haven't heard from her since I called you."

"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway," Ryder said, gently herding her away from the drain cover. "The Paw Patrol has this under control."

Using the bucket of Rubble's bulldozer and some rope Rocky pulled out of his truck, the pups lifted off the drain cover. Chase went to the drain hole and barked out his spotlight.

The tunnel was narrow, wet, and noticably absent of any chickens.

"Chickoletta?" Chase called down. He cocked his head, but didn't hear any answering clucks. "She must have wandered off. Rocky, can you make a platform big enough for me to go down?"

"Sure can!" Rocky said eagerly. He hopped into the back of his truck and started digging around for supplies.

"You're going down there?" Rubble asked. "B-but what about the Wisp?"

Chase's ears drooped slightly in concern, but he hid it with a light-hearted shrug. "I told you, Rubble. Ghosts don't exist."

Rocky and Marshal came over then, dragging Rocky's makeshift platform. It was made out of half a surfboard and some broken boards, along with an upside-down lampshade for Chickoletta to sit in. It was tied together with bungee cords, and had a cable across the top, which would be hooked onto the winch.

The pups hitched up the winch to the platform, then pushed it over the drain hole. Chase hopped on, and Rocky walked up, holding a helmet with a headlamp in his mouth. The lens was cracked, but the light worked.

"What's this for?" Chase asked. "I have my spotlight."

"The tunnel looks kind of narrow," Rocky explained. "There might not be room for your spotlight."

"Thanks," Chase said. He took off his police cap, and put on the dented helmet. A strap under his jaw held it in place.

"Ready, Chase?" Ryder asked, walking up.

"Ready, Ryder!" Chase barked, and sent the winch going.

Chase was slowly lowered into the damp tunnel. When the platform reached the bottom, Chase leaped off to the mossy ground. The tunnel roof was tall enough there for Chase's spotlight, so he used that to check in both directions of the tunnel.

"See anything?" Ryder called down.

"No," Chase replied.

He tried sniffing for Chickoletta, but the damp tunnel and some feathers Chickoletta had left in her fall gave him a sneezing fit.

"You okay, Chase?" Marshal asked.

"Fine," Chase answered once he had caught his breath.

Chase perked up his ears, straining to here something. Finally, he caught the sound of faint clucking. It was coming from the left, where the tunnel was on a slight decline.

"I hear her!" Chase called up. "She sounds far off, though, so I'd better go after her."

"Wait! Chase, clip your winch hook on your uniform so you don't get lost," Ryder said.

Chase nodded and did as Ryder suggested. With one last look at his friends, Chase took off down the tunnel.

* * *

The tunnel quickly became smaller and smaller. Soon, Chase had to bark away his spotlight, and use only the headlamp. The tunnel continued to get smaller, and Chase was forced to crawl. He could feel the winch hook scraping the ceiling. Water had begun seeping in from tiny side tunnels, and Chase's legs were soon soaked.

Chase's pup tag blinked, then Ryder's voice started to come from it. "How's it going, Chase?"

"Fine. I think I'm getting closer." Chase had to stop talking for a moment to squeeze through an especially narrow part of the tunnel. "But if this tunnel gets any smaller, I'm afraid I might get stuck."

"Maybe you should come back." Ryder sounded uncertain. "We can't have you getting stuck down there."

"But, Chickoletta!"

"We'll have to find someplace else to get her."

"No, I mean I see Chickoletta!"

Chase could hear cheers from his pup tag. He smiled and squirmed through one last section of the tunnel, popping out like a pup cork into a larger area.

The new part of the tunnel had a higher ceiling, so Chase barked out his spotlight again. The ground went on for only a few feet before dropping off. The water from the tunnel ran over the edge, splashing into what must have been a pond below.

Chase walked up to Chickoletta, who had been pecking away at a plastic cup that had come from who knew where.

"Here you are, Chickoletta," Chase said, nudging the chicken away from the edge.

Chickoletta clucked, and waddled away. Chase laughed and activated his pup tag.  
"Chase, here. Chickoletta is-"

Chase's hind paw slipped on some moss. It wouldn't have been a big deal, but Chase was standing right beside the edge!

As Chase scrambled for balance, he felt both hind paws fall over the edge. He yelped and tried to grab hold with his forepaws, but the moss was too slick! His hind paws skittered hopelessly on the wet stone.

Chickoletta squawked, and ran over to him, but the little chicken wasn't any help.

Wait, his winch! Chase reached back with his head to grab the winch cable, but his teeth grabbed only open air. It must have come off during the tight squeeze of the tunnel!

The movement threw him off balance, and moss under his left paw came loose, and he was left clinging to the edge with only one paw.

"Chickoletta! The winch!" Chase yelled, pointing his muzzle toward the tunnel he had come from.

Chickoletta ran back. Whether or not she understood what Chase wanted was questionable. The frantic voices of his friends came over his pup tag. Chase felt the moss under his remaining paw tear free and suddenly, he was falling.

"Ryder, help!" Chase howled, then struck water and disappeared beneath the surface.

* * *

"Chase? Chase! Come in, Chase!" Ryder shook his Pup Pad, as if the problem were in his handheld device.

Rubble was huddled against Ryder's leg, whimpering. Rocky hovered at the drain hole's edge. Marshal was running between Ryder and the hole, tripping over his own paws every few seconds, but he refused to stay still.

"Ryder!" Rocky suddenly called. "The winch line is moving."

"It must be Chase!" Ryder hurried to put away his Pup Pad, and picked up the cable. "Come on, pups, pull!"

The pups grabbed the cable in their mouths and started to pull. Slowly, bit by bit, the pups pulled the cable up and out. It took a long time, but the winch hook finally became visible over the top of the hole. Holding tight to the hook, was Chickoletta.

Rocky peeked back into the whole, while Marshal checked Chickoletta. After the chicken had been cleared of injury and returned to the mayor, the other Paw Patrol members slowly joined Rocky.

Rocky look mournfully up at Ryder. "Where's Chase?"

Ryder pulled out his Pup Pad and poked at the screen for several minutes. Finally, he lowered the Pad with a sigh.

"He's too far underground for his collar locator, and he isn't responding to my calls."

"You mean..." Rubble trailed off.

"I don't know where Chase is, or... if he's okay."

The pups whined and leaned against Ryder. Everyone was watching the hole, expecting Chase to pop out at any second.

* * *

Chase burst to the surface of the water, gasping for air. He paddled his paws to stay afloat, and took stock of his situation.

He was in some sort of underground river. It flowed fast, but was shallow. If Chase stretched out his paws, he could just graze the bottom with his paw-tips.

Chase angled himself sideways and swam for the sides. Luckily, his paws soon found a stone ledge at the river's edge. The stone was slick with water and moss, but Chase managed to scramble out of the water. He collapsed in a wet, panting heap.

When Chase's breathing and heart slowed down, he stood up and gave himself a good shake. He was soaked through from his swim, but at least nothing hurt.

His spotlight clattered back-and-forth with his shaking, having been broken at some point in the fall. The helmet was still intact and the headlamp glowed, but it didn't seem as bright as before. Chase remembered his head hitting something when he first hit the water, and was glad to have the helmet's protection.

Chase poked his pup tag. "Ryder?"

Silence.

"Ryder, it's Chase," Chase tried again.

When there was no response, he whimpered. His head started to droop, then there was a crackly voice.

"Cha... okay?"

"Ryder, Ryder!" Chase said happily. "I'm fine, but I don't know where I am."

"...se... can't hear..."

"Ryder? I can barely hear you."

"Cha... you at?"

"I. Don't. Know." Chase said slowly.

"...get you."

"No!" Chase yelped. "I don't know how far away I am. The Paw Patrol could get lost down here."

"What... do?"

"Okay, listen close."

* * *

Ryder was crouched, holding the Pup Pad out for the other pups to listen. They strained to hear as Chase explained his plan.

"... stay. I'll find... Don't co... up the... tun... leads out..."

"What?" Ryder asked.

"... find you."

"You want us to stay up here, while you find your own way out?"

"Ye..."

"Are you sure?"

"You... lost... I can... it!"

"Okay, Chase," Ryder said. "Just be careful!"

"... ay, Ry..."

Ryder's Pup Pad stopped glowing as Chase signed off. Ryder stood and looked at the pups around him.

"Chase is going to find his own way out, but we will have to help him. Spread out at some other drain holes, and keep an ear out for signs of Chase." Ryder slid open his Pup Pad. "This is going to be an all paws on deck mission. Skye, Zuma, we're going to need your help!"

* * *

Chase decided to follow the river upstream. If he was lucky, he would come across the ledge he had fallen from, and maybe another pup could come down with a rope. He trotted along. His broken spotlight, which he couldn't get back into his pup pack, clattered along behind him.

Unfortunately, the ledge Chase was on soon disappeared. He stood at the very edge, straining his eyes to see in his headlamp's dim light.

Chase sighed and backed up. Even if he could see where he had fallen from, there would be no swimming against the river. He turned to consider a tunnel that opened up where the ledge ended.

It was possible the tunnel could lead out, or further into the maze of tunnels. Going downriver held the same risk. The ledge could branch off, or the river could split.  
His headlamp briefly flickered, forcing Chase to hurry up and go. Chase took a deep breath and decided. He would take the new tunnel.

* * *

It had been maybe an hour, and Chase was regretting his decision. The tunnel had twisted, turned, and branched off many times. Despite thinking he would be able to find his way back to the river, Chase found himself in unfamiliar tunnels when he tried to backtrack from a dead end. He attempted to follow his own scent back, but the damp air was affecting his allergies.

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

Chase sat up and grabbed his nose in his paws in an attempt to stop sneezing.

"Ah-choo!"

The sneeze tipped him over backwards. His helmet hit stone with a clang that left his ears ringing. Then, the headlamp flickered, and went out.

Chase lay flat on his back, blinking in the sudden darkness. He cautiously rolled to his paws, and reached up to tap the headlamp. Nothing happened.

"Oh, great," Chase sighed. "Now I can't even see my nose."

Chase's voice echoed eerily back to him. His ears twitched. Was it has imagination, or had he heard pawsteps? He listened some more, but the sound wasn't repeated.

"No sense in just standing here." Chase decided to speak aloud to hopefully make the dark, empty tunnel a bit less creepy. "I'll just keep walking. This way is bound to lead out somewhere!"

Chase began to resolutely march down the tunnel. He constantly bumped into walls, and he was pretty sure he turned completely around at one point, but he didn't stop.

Finally, just when Chase was ready to give up and lay down, he saw a speck of light in the distance. He stopped in disbelief, then howled and took off running.  
However, as the light came closer, Chase realized the light was bobbing around. He slowed to a trot. It looked like a flashlight or something that was being carried.

"Hello?" Chase called out, coming to a halt.

The light continued to get closer. It didn't seem like a flashlight beam, more like something was glowing. Then Chase noticed a patch of white floating along with the light.

"The Wisp!" Chase whispered. He swallowed a whine, though he did begin to back away. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"I-I'm warning you, I'm not a pup to mess with," Chase said, trying to sound intimidating.

It must have worked, because the light stopped. It was only five feet away. The light- Chase was now convinced it was a glowing eye- lowered to the ground, and the white patch bunched together. Was it going to pounce? Chase braced himself to run.

Then a light laugh echoed through the tunnel. Chase perked his ears up. That didn't sound like a monster. Curious, he walked forward, until he could clearly see the Wisp.

It was a female pup! She was a thin- maybe a little too thin- border collie with big, serious blue eyes. There was a band of white down her face that led to her fluffy white chest and belly, and the rest of her fur was black. She was wearing a orange-brown bandana, but no collar or tags. The yellow glow turned out to be a large glowstick resting between her white-tipped forepaws.

"What are you doing down here?" the pup asked, cocking her head.

"I was looking for a chicken, but fell and got lost."

The pup rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you hit your head, too."

"Oh, no, I'm a member of the Paw Patrol!" Chase lifted his head proudly, but the pup stared blankly at him. "You know, there are six of us, and we help people?"  
"Nope, never heard of you."

Chase gaped at her. Hadn't heard of the Paw Patrol? Everyone had heard of the Paw Patrol!

The pup reached up and playfully batted Chase's nose. "Well, you might normally be the helper, but I think you're the one who needs help right now."

Chase nodded. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Of course! I live here, you know," said the pup.

Chase gave the dripping walls a skeptical look. "Do you mean you spend a lot of time here, or something?"

"No, I live here."

Chase found his mouth hanging open again. He quickly snapped it shut, and forced a smile. "Well, it's certainly... quiet."

"It's not too bad, if you know where the good places are. Now, come on, I imagine you are wanting to get out of here, right?"

"Yes," Chase said, trying not to sound too eager. "My friends are probably really worried by now."

The pup "hmm"d and picked up the glowstick. She turned around- an impressive feat, considering the narrow tunnel- and started walking.

"I'm Chase, by the way," Chase said as he followed.

The pup shifted the glowstick to the side of her mouth so she could speak. "Hey, Chase."

Chase waited a silent minute before asking, "What's your name?"

"Don't have one."

Chase gasped. "You don't have a name?"

"Nope, not really," said the pup. "I've been on my own for a while." The pup stopped and turned her head back. Her eyes gleamed mischieviously. "But you can call me Wisp."I

Chase chuckled sheepishly. "You heard that?"

The newly-named pup shrugged. "I've also heard everyone else call me that when I get too close to the surface."

"You do care a glowstick around and don't say a word."

Wisp grinned, then kept walking.

* * *

Chase was relieved when the tunnels started leading up and became more and more dry. It was still stuffy and damp-smelling, so he was careful to not breathe too deeply, for fear of another sneezing fit.

Wisp didn't say a word while she walked, but she was humming under her breath. Chase was content to listen to her hum, and didn't try to start a conversation.

At one point, Chase's stomach growled noisily. He flushed, but Wisp didn't seem to notice. Then it growled again, and Wisp turned her head.

"What? It's probably late, and I haven't eaten since this morning," Chase said defensively.

Wisp shrugged and faced forward again. She acted like it was no big deal, but Chase realized she wasn't humming any longer.

He studied her thin frame as he walked. How often did Wisp get to eat? He opened his mouth to ask, then thought different and closed it.

The pair continued to walk in silence.

Eventually, Chase heard the sound of running water.

"We're getting close," said Wisp.

After a few more turns, Wisp led Chase into a massive tunnel. A river rushed through, a couple of feet under the stone ledge the pups stood on. Chase could barely see across the river, where there was a walkway that went further downriver. Pipes and metal girders criss-crossed through the tunnel. There was a dim glow coming from downriver.

"Once we cross the river, we're practically outside," Wisp called over the sound of the river.

Chase looked around. The ledge he and Wisp stood on was only a few feet wide, and he couldn't see any obvious ways to cross. "How do we cross, then?"

Wisp nodded to the pipes and girders. "I use those all the time."

Chase nervously eyed Wisp's suggested route. The closest girder was a couple feet from the ledge. "I'm not sure if I can cross on those."

"If you can't cross here, we'll have to take another way out, but it will be dark by then."

Chase tapped his pup tag. "Ryder? Ryder, are you there?"

Wisp cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to call Ryder. He leads the Paw Patrol. If I can contact him, he can send one of the other pups down here." Chase tapped his tag again, but didn't even get static. His ears drooped. "It's broken."

Wisp sniffed Chase's pup tag. "Huh." She walked around behind him, then Chase felt her poking his vest. "How about your pack? Any gadgets in there that will help?"

Chase perked up. "Oh, yeah! I bet my net is long enough. Stand back."

He barked out his net launcher, and shot out a net. It was long enough, but just barely. He stepped tentatively onto the net. It sagged slightly, but held.

"I'll go first, to make sure it holds," Chase said.

Chase balanced his spotlight on his back to keep it from getting caught, and took a few more careful steps across. As he went further, his confidence grew, and he walked faster. He was a only feet away from the other side when Wisp yelped behind him.

"The net's slipping!"

Chase broke into a run. He heard a pop as one of the suction cups broke free, and the net sagged to the side. He was thrown slightly off balance, but couldn't afford to stop. He felt the net give some more. It was coming loose!

Chase gathered himself and leaped, just as the net broke free completely. He hurtled over open water, then landed in a sprawl on the other side.

"You okay?" Wisp asked.

Chase stood and shook himself off. "Yes, but how are you getting over?"

Wisp grinned. "Same way as always. Catch!"

Wisp cocked her head and tossed her glowstick to Chase, who barely managed to catch it in his mouth.

She trotted a bit to the left. She took a couple steps back, took a running start, then easily leaped to a girder. From there, she hopped across a trio of pipes close together, and perched on a thicker pipe. She was already halfway across the river.

"See," said Wisp. "I do this all the time.

"Okay, just please be careful," Chase told her. "The edges over here are wet."

Wisp stood on her hind legs to wrap her forelegs around a thin metal girder. She pulled herself up and crouched, then gracefully jumped to a pipe, then immediately to another girder. She grinned at Chase, now only a few feet from the ledge. She crouched to jump again.

Wisp didn't notice the moss underpaw until she tried to leap. Her hind paws slipped at the last second, throwing off the distance of her leap. Her eyes widened as she realized she wasn't going far enough. Desperately, she threw her forepaws forward. They hit the edge, but the stone was too slick, and she fell hard into the stone, half in and half out of the water.

"Wisp!" Chase yelped, dropping the glowstick.

He lunged forward and grabbed Wisp's scruff before she could be washed away.

Wisp's paws slipped into the water, and the sudden weight change nearly made Chase lose his grip. As it was, he was perched at the river's edge, paws scrambling to hold both pups.

"Chase," Wisp whimpered, her paws paddling helplessly, "don't let go!"

Chase closed his eyes and planted his hind paws, which were on relatively dry stone. Growling with effort, Chase inched backward. Once she was close enough, Wisp grabbed the edge with a forepaw. Chase saw this, and paused.

"On three," Chase said through Wisp's scruff. "Pull."

Eyes wide and panting hard, Wisp could only nod.

"One." Chase found pawholds.

"Two." Wisp pushed her hind paws against stone.

"Three. Pull!"

Chase put all his strength into heaving his body backward. Wisp found a tiny ledge underwater and shoved her body up.

Chase managed to drag Wisp up and out of the water, and both pups collapsed into panting heaps.

After a minute, Chase stood and shook himself. He checked over his body and pack, making sure nothing had been damaged. .Then he turned to Wisp, who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Are you hurt, Wisp?" Chase asked, nudging her head with his nose.

Wisp gave a tiny whine. "My paw hurts."

Chase wasn't a medical pup like Marshal, but he did know some stuff from watching his friend. He delicately touched his nose to Wisp's right forepaw. She winced, but didn't pull away.

"I think you must have sprained it when you slipped," Chase said. He hoped that his guess was correct, and that the injury wasn't anything worse.

Wisp gingerly stood up and shook herself off, keeping her injured paw off the ground.

"How much further to the surface?" Chase asked, nervously watching her wobble.

"Just a short way up that tunnel." Wisp put her paw on the ground, but immediately lifted it again with a yelp.

Chase stepped close to Wisp. "Here. Lean against me."

Wisp gave Chase an odd look. "How come?"  
"I'll help you walk."

"There's no need. I'll just stay here until my paw feels better." Wisp laid down.

"But... you need to come with me."

"The way's just right there. You won't get lost," Wisp teased.

"But your paw."

"It's fine."

Chase wasn't fooled. He changed to a stern face and voice. "I won't be leaving you down here when you're hurt. My friend Marshal can take care of you paw up there. Now come on."

Wisp stared at him. For a moment, Chase was afraid she would actually refuse his help. Then, she sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but only because you insist," Wisp said.

Chase didn't respond; he just picked up the glowstick and positioned himself at Wisp's side to help hold her up. Slowly, the pair made their way down the tunnel.

* * *

Chase peered through the tunnel opening. The river poured out over the end of the tunnel into the ocean below. The ledge ended as well at the tunnel's opening, in what appeared to be a hill side.

He was startled to see the sun beginning to set. How long had he been underground?

Chase pulled his head back and walked to where Wisp was resting further back in the tunnel. She was fidgeting with the glowstick, rolling it back-and-forth with her good paw, but paused when Chase stopped in front of her.

"You're right. The hill is pretty steep. It wouldn't normally be a problem, but I don't think you can get up there on that paw."

"I told you: I'll be fine," Wisp said, crossing her forepaws over each other.

"Better safe than sorry," Chase said. "I'll have to go myself to get help."

Wisp shrugged. "Okay. I'm not afraid of being here by myself."

Chase turned to go, but paused to look over his shoulder. "Don't go anywhere."

"Paw promise," Wisp said, lifting her uninjured paw.

Chase turned and trotted to the tunnel opening. He carefully climbed out onto the steep hillside. Luckily, there was plenty of grass and rocks for Chase to hold onto. Paw by paw, he managed to scale his way to the top.

Despite being tired after the long day, Chase howled happily and jumped around in a circle. Then he abruptly stopped and stood up straight. No time to celebrate. Wisp needed help. Chase spotted the Lookout in the distance, and took off running.

* * *

Ryder had called the Paw Patrol pups back to the Lookout when it started to get dark. One by one, they gathered, heads hanging low and paws dragging. No one had had any luck spotting Chase. Ryder was frightened for the police pup as well, but did his best to hide it for the other pups' sake.

"It's getting to dark to search anymore," Ryder told the disheartened pups. "We'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Bu-but we can't just give up!" Marshal exclaimed.

"We aren't giving up, just waiting for daylight again. I called Everest and Tracker, and Robo-Pup is picking them up, so we'll have their help as well."

"What if something happened to Chase?" Skye asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ryder said. "Chase is a smart pup."

"But it must be so dark and scary down there," Rubble whined.

"At least he has his spotlight," Zuma said.

"And my headlamp," Rocky put in.

"See?" Ryder said, determined to stay upbeat. "In fact, I bet he's found his way out and is coming for us as we speak."

Ryder had only meant it to encourage the pups. He honestly wasn't sure if Chase could climb out of the sewers without help. But, at that moment, there was a familiar howl.

Ryder and the Paw Patrol quickly turned in time to see Chase dashing up the hill. His fur was dirty and tangled from his run through the forest, his spotlight dragging along behind him, and Rocky's helmet had a couple new dents, but overall, he seemed unhurt.

Everyone was so surprised, they couldn't move. Chase reached them and collapsed in a heap, panting hard.

Marshal was the first to move. He jumped to his friend's side and began shaking him. "Chase? Chase, you okay?"

Ryder turned to the other pups. "Chase needs food, water, and blankets."

The pups ran off to gather supplies.

Chase wearily lifted his head. "Fine... but Wisp... needs... help."

"Wisp?" Marshal cocked his head, wondering how hard Chase had hit his head while making the dent.

"Pup... in the... sewers..." Chase panted. He staggered to his feet. "I'll show... you."

Marshal cut Chase off before he could take a step. "I need to check you over first."

Chase started to protest, but Marshal wasn't having it. With Ryder's help, Marshal pulled off Chase's vest and the helmet. Marshal barked out his x-ray. He tried to scan Chase for injuries, but Chase kept shifting around.

"Hold still," Marshal complained.

"I can't. Wisp needs help."

Zuma came up with a bowl of water, and Rocky was beside him with a bowl of pup food. Chase glanced once more down the hill, then eagerly began gulping down water and food. Marshal quickly scanned Chase while he was holding still to eat.

When he was done checking Chase over, Marshal stepped back and motioned Ryder closer. "Chase isn't hurt, but I think he might be in shock," Marshal whispered. "The only Wisp I know of is the 'Wisp' story that has been going around Adventure Bay."

"What should we do?" Ryder whispered back.

"Keep him here. He should be fine in the morning."

Ryder nodded and stepped back, positioning himself between Chase and the hillside.

"You're clear of injuries," Marshal said, as Chase finished.

"Okay, fine, now can we go?"

Chase started to run off again, but Ryder quickly grabbed him. Skye and Rubble were just dragging a blanket to the group, so Ryder took the blanket to wrap around Chase.

Chase squirmed and whimpered, wanting to go, but Ryder had him wrapped tight in the blanket. "Ryder? Put me down, we have to go!"

"Everything is fine, Chase," Ryder said soothingly as he began to walk toward the Lookout. "First, you need a bath, and a good night's sleep."

Chase stopped wriggling and started to relax in the blanket. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He could tell the other pups where to find Wisp. His eyes began to close, then he heard Marshal talking to the other pups.

"There isn't a pup in the tunnels, Chase just thinks there is. All the stories about the Wisp must have gotten to him."

Chase stiffened. They thought Wisp was just in his imagination? Hurt made him growl and he abruptly twisted his body.

Ryder wasn't expected Chase to try to escape again, and couldn't keep hold of him. Chase dropped to the ground, and he shoved himself free of the blanket.

"Chase!" Ryder yelled, alerting the other pups.

Chase ran around the Lookout. He knew, exhausted as he was, there would be no outrunning the other pups. He could only hope...

Yes! Chase wanted to howl when he saw his puphouse. Ryder or one of the others must have brought it back.

He barked and leaped as his puphouse transformed into his police vehicle. The others were yelling at him to come back, but Chase ignored them. He slammed his paw on the gas, and took off.

"We have to go after him!" Ryder exclaimed, running to the ground-level entrance to the garage.

Ryder hopped onto his four-wheeler and the pups transformed their puphouses, and they all took off after Chase.

* * *

Chase's head whipped back-and-forth as he tried to figure out exactly where the tunnel was. If he stopped at the wrong spot, the others would catch up. There was a chance that they would help him find Wisp, but it wasn't very big.

There!

Chase spotted the drag marks left by his spotlight. He veered his vehicle over to where they first came over the hillside and skidded to a stop. Ryder and the others were still a bit back, but Skye was hovering overhead in her copter. Her spotlight was nearly blinding as she trained it on Chase.

Chase didn't waste any time. He jumped over the hill's edge, and began sliding rapidly down. When he spotted the river pouring out of the hillside, he threw himself sideways and stopped beside the tunnel.

"Chase! What are you doing?!" Skye cried, dropping her copter as close to Chase as she dared.

Chase looked up at Skye, then at the hilltop, where Ryder and the other pups were now standing. He narrowed his eyes, and leaped into the dark tunnel.

* * *

"Ryder, he went back to the sewers!" Skye yelped.

Ryder snatched a flashlight from his four-wheeler and prepared to slide down the hill. "I'm going after him."

Skye repositioned her spotlight so it shined into the tunnel. What she saw made her gasp.

"Ryder, there _is_ a pup in there!"

Ryder stopped, only a few feet from the hilltop. The pups, who had been whimpering and jumping around, froze.

* * *

Chase squinted in the brightness of Skye's spotlight. He lowered his head to nudge Wisp, who was still laying on the ground.

"Come on, Wisp, my friends are here."

Wisp tiredly lifted her head and, with Chase's help, walked to the ledge's end.

"Skye, send down your harness!" Chase called.

Still in shock, Skye did as she was told. Chase grabbed hold of the harness and strapped in Wisp. When he stepped back, Wisp suddenly straightened.

"Aren't you coming?"

"There's only one harness," Chase explained. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you at the top."

Wisp whimpered uncertainly, but she nodded. Chase waved for Skye to lift up Wisp. Once he was sure his new friend was safely out of the tunnel, he left the tunnel and climbed the hillside as fast as his tired paws could manage.

Ryder was waiting near the top of the hill, and leaned down to pick up Chase. Chase let him this time, relaxing into his arms with a sigh.

When Ryder reached the top of the hill, Skye was just lowering Wisp to the ground. Rocky and Marshal were there to steady her and undo the harness, but their presence seemed to be making Wisp nervous. She was crouched low, eyes darting between them and the other pups.

Chase wriggled until Ryder put him down, and he hurried up to Wisp. "Wisp, these are my friends: Marshal, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble" Chase pointed to each pup in turn. "Skye carried you up here in her copter, and that's Ryder over there. Everyone, this is Wisp."

Everyone greeted the new pup, but Wisp didn't speak. She had begun shaking as well. Chase laid down beside her, and looked up at Marshal.

"She hurt her paw pretty bad."

Marshal nodded seriously and barked out his x-ray. As he scanned Wisp, she calmed down and began watching Marshal in interest.

"Her paw has a bad sprain, but that is all," Marshal said once he was done scanning.

He barked and a roll of bandages popped out of his pack. He picked up the bandages in his mouth, and pointed to Wisp's injured paw. Wisp tentatively stretched out a paw, and Marshal quickly and gently wrapped it.

"There!" Marshal said proudly. "You're going to have to stay off that paw for at least a week, though."

Wisp's mouth dropped open. "But... How can I..." she trailed off with a whimper.

"Don't worry, Wisp," Ryder said, walking over to pat her on the head. "We'll take you home. Where do you live?"

Wisp pointed to the hillside. "Down there."

"The ocean?"

"No, the tunnels."

Ryder's eyes widened, and he leaned back on his heels. "Do you have an owner?"

"No." Wisp narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Well... I guess you should stay at the Lookout," Ryder said. "At least until your paw is better."

"I don't know..." Wisp looked back at the hillside.

"Aw, come on Wisp. You'll be back before you know it," Chase prodded.

Wisp turned back to Chase. "Well... if you insist," she said, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Yippee!" Chase howled. He tried to leap up in excitement, but stumbled and fell flat on his muzzle.

Ryder chuckled. "I think it's time you both got to bed."

Chase grinned tiredly as Marshal herded him and Wisp into the back of his ambulance.

* * *

The sun was just rising as the Air Patroller touched down outside the Lookout. A large ramp opened up in the back, where Everest and Tracker were impatiently waiting. They dashed out of the ship and around to the front of the Lookout. Ryder, in PJ's and pup slippers, was just coming out to greet them. The Paw Patrol, excluding Chase sleepily emerged from their puphouses.

"Ryder, why are you still here?" Everest asked, remembering how frantic the boy had been when he had contacted her the day before.

" _Si,_ why aren't you searching for _mi amigo_?" Tracker asked.

Ryder clapped a hand to his forehead. "Whoops! I forgot to contact Robo-Dog. We found Chase last night. Or, rather, he found us!"

"Really?" Everest asked, plumy tail wagging.

Ryder waved for the pups to follow, and the group made their way to Chase's puphouse. Ryder crouched and pointed inside. Everest and Tracker peered in.

They had expected to see Chase inside. What they didn't expect was to see Wisp with her head and injured paw laying across his back. Her fluffy tail twitched under Chase's nose, making him raise a paw to bat it away without either awakening.

"Who is the _nina_ _cachorro_?" Tracker asked.

Ryder put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Come inside the Lookout. I'll explain there."

Ryder and the pups walked away, leaving the two new friends snoozing happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that is Wisp, my Paw Patrol OC. I may write more stories, including a backstory, featuring Wisp in the future, even giving her some gear!**

 **Tracker translator (I am not fluent in Spanish. Tracker's phrases are a result of Google and a vague knowledge of Spanish):**

 ** _Si: Yes_**

 _ **Mi amigo:**_ **My friend**

 _ **Nina cachorro:**_ **Girl pup.**


End file.
